Us (Hunkai)
by gomiyehet
Summary: Kita berbagi rasa dalam terbatasnya waktu dan sempitnya peluang. Melakukan hal bodoh dan memalsukan keadaan, lelah namun tak menyerah.


This Fanfiction belongs to:

_Gomiyehet_

But the cast belongs to God

Gomiyehet presents:

US

Enjoy!

.

.

"Maaf Jongin, aku terlambat." suara itu membuatku menoleh ke samping, berhadapan dengan jaket birunya yang basah, terutama bagian atas. Sebagian dari wajahnya menampakkan keresahan walaupun dia selalu memakai ekspresi datarnya yang membosankan.

Aku mendecak, "Bukankah sudah kubilang, setidaknya menunggu sampai hujan berhenti. Aku tidak akan menghilang begitu saja hanya karena kau telat menjemput."

Ekspresinya yang berubah menjadi sedikit murung itu tak mampu menahan senyum kecil di bibirku. Aku memeluk tubuhnya yang terasa dingin, "Terima kasih, sudah menerobos hujan untukku."

' _Aku senang saat kau melakukan hal bodoh untukku'_

"Lepaskan,"ucapnya mendorong pundakku hingga rangkulanku terlepas. Aku menatapnya heran, "Bajuku basah, jika kau tidak lihat. Memang kau ingin bajumu ikut basah?"

Aku mengulum senyum, "Bodoh. Memang apa bedanya? _Toh_ , tak lama lagi bajuku yang kering akan berlalu."

Dia menatapku heran sesaat, sebelum menyadari sesuatu, "Jong, jangan coba lakukan—"

Tapi sudah terlambat, aku telah mendahuluinya menorobos hujan. Tertawa mengejek kearahnya.

"Jongin!" dia meneriakiku. Namun, aku tak mengindahkannya.

" _Come and chase me,beib."_ Ucapku semenyebalkan mungkin dan membaca gerakan bibirnya yang kesal memunculkan rasa geli, menambah rasa dalam kemenangan yang bahkan tidak diperlombakan.

Aku segera berlari saat dia mulai menerobos hujan, kami tertawa-tawa tanpa kejelasan yang pasti sembari berlari, tak mengindahkan tatapan aneh orang lain, menghiraukan umpatan kesal saat percikan air yang terpijak menambah warna pada pakaian mereka, tapi aku merasa bahagia.

Ditengah lomba lari tanpa _start_ resmi itu, aku merasakan jika tubuhku dihantam sesuatu dari belakang, lalu berguling di tanah. Semua terjadi begitu cepat. Dan saat aku menyadari jika sesuatu itu adalah Sehun yang kini mendekapku, tawa yang lain menjadi pengiring.

Itu tidak lucu romantis, oleh sebab itu Sehun hanya tertawa kecil lalu membungkam bibirku dengan ciumannya yang lembut. Sangat lembut. Seperti permen kapas.

"Aku menangkapmu beruang nakal."bisiknya diantara melodi dari ribuan tetes air hujan yang mengelililingi.

Aku tersenyum kecil sembari bangkit dari tubuhnya, "Tapi ini bukan akhirnya."

Sehun ikut bangkit berdiri seraya mencekal tanganku, " _I won't let you to do it all again, then."_

Aku mencibir, "Kau terlihat menyebalkan saat sok berbahasa Inggris."

"Iyadeh, demi menghargai orang dengan nilai bahasa Inggris di bawah standar."

"Rasis."cibirku yang meembuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Ayo pulang."

"Memang itu yang sedang kita lakukan."

"Tidak. Kita bermain di bawah hujan."

"Setidaknya kita dalam rute pulang."

Tiba-tiba saja Sehun memberikan punggung kokohnya ke hadapanku, " _Piggy back?"_

" _Big No."_ tolakku lalu berjalan mendahuluinya.

Setelah beberapa langkah, aku merasa pundakku dirangkul dan sebuah jaket biru yang basah menaungi diatasku.

"Kasihan kau kehujanan.." perkataannya terdengar sangat menyebalkan.

"Oh, coba lihat kelakuan bodoh si Mr. Jenius ini." Sinisku. "Kita berdua sama-sama basah, jaket lusuhmu itu sudah seperti cucian yang belum diperas, dan kau masih berkata ' _kasihan kau kehujanan'_ ?"

Dia mengecup bibirku selama tangannya menyampirkan jaket biru basah itu di tubuhku. Walaupun hembusan angin dingin mengarahkan lebih banyak tetes air hujan ke arahku, tapi aku merasa hangat alih-alih dingin. Sesuatu yang hangat mengaliri pembuluh darahku sekalipun lapisan epidermis kulitku menggigil kedinginan.

"Berhentilah mengomel jika kau tidak ingin aku melahap bibirmu itu." Ucapnya seraya menggenggam lembut tanganku. Kelembutan yang kokoh, membuatku tersa hangat dan terlindungi. Tak peduli sekalipun angin yang semakin giat berhembus dan hujan yang tidak ingin berhenti membanjiri bumi.

"Dasar sinting!" cibirku seraya menyandarkan kepala pada pundaknya.

"Hanya jika bersamamu."

.

.

.

"Kau bermain hujan, Jongin?" suara _Eomma_ benar-benar membuatku jantungku terlonjak. Mungkin menyelinap masuk ke dalam rumah bukan keahlianku.

"Kehujanan." Kilahku seraya melipat bibir.

"Jangan berkelit. Sudah cepat mandi dan hangatkan tubuhmu. _Eomma_ tidak akan memanjakanmu jika kau terserang flu." Omelnya seraya pergi.

"Dasar _Eomma_ yang jahat." Desisku pelan.

" _Eomma_ masih bisa mendengarmu, Jongin~" suaranya terdengar entah dari sudut rumah sebelah mana. "Dan jangan lupa bersihkan tetesan-tetesan air yang kau ciptakan, Jongin."

Aku mengeluh pelan. Dasar Sehun sialan.

.

.

.

Aku sedang duduk memeluk bantal memandangi kaca bening besar yang mengarah pada jalanan di bawahnya. Sebuah jendela besar dengan dudukan yang nyaman serta tirai merah _maroon_ sebagai penutupnya. Di bagian atas kaca jendela, ada banyak tulisan dengan spidol berbagai warna dan beberapa gambar _random_.

Aku menyebutnya Rencana Masa Depan. Walaupun Sehun sempat mencibir dan mengatakan itu hanya sebuah _wishlist_ biasa dan terlihat berbeda hanya karena ditulis di kaca jendela.

.

" _Mengapa kau mencoret-coret jendela,tidak takut Eomma akan marah?"_

" _Biar saja."_

" _Apa yang kau tulis?"_

 _Aku tersenyum, "Hal-hal yang ingin ku lakukan."_

" _Jika hanya sekedar wishlist, kau tidak perlu mencatatnya di kaca jendela."_

 _Aku memicing, "Bukan 'hanya' sekedar wishlist. Aku menuliskan hal-hal yang ingin kulakukan, hal-hal yang membanjiri kepalaku, tulisan, gambar, ide, keinginan, harapan kecil….. intinya semua yang terlintas di benakku."_

" _Itu seperti wishlist biasa dengan penambahan kecil."_

" _Bukan wishlist," aku kembali menegaskan, "Aku menyebutnya Rencana Masa Depan. Mulai sekarang, aku akan menuliskan apapun yang ingin kutulis disini."_

" _Kekanakan."_

" _Orang sepertimu memang tidak akan mengerti."_

" _Bukankah itu berifat pribadi? Jika kau menulisnya di jendela, semua orang akan melihatnya."_

" _Biar saja. Sebuah keinginan belum tentu sebuah rahasia," ucapku, "Lagipula.. aku menulisnya di jendela karena aku ingin berbagi denganmu. Aku ingin kau memahami apa yang kupikirkan." Aku tersenyum tulus padanya._

 _Dia diam dengan wajah datar khasnya._

" _Tapi, tidak hanya aku. Aku juga ingin kau menuliskan apapun yang terlintas di benakmu disini," Aku memamerkan sebuah spidol berwarna hijau padanya. "Aku juga ingin lebih memahamimu. Kita berbagi."_

 _Dia mengambil spidol hijau itu, "Jadi aku berwarna hijau, kau berwarna biru?"_

" _Iya, dan jika hal yang kau inginkan sudah terealisasikan, kau boleh melingkarinya dengan spidol merah atau… menghapusnya."_

 _Dia tersenyum lembut lalu mulai menulis sesuatu;_ Aku tidak percaya mengikuti kelakuan bodoh dari orang bodoh.

 _Aku menatapnya datar dengan tangan bersedekap, "Dasar juaranya perusak suasana!"_

 _._

Aku tersenyum sendiri sembari memandangi jalanan kecil yang dipenuhi daun kuning yang berguguran indah. Bekas-bekas hujan kemarin sore masih terasa. Matahari yang bersinar tidak terlampau terang, tidak menguapkan kubangan-kubangan air di seluruh penjuru jalan, hingga daun-daun jatuh itu mengambang tanpa tujuan di permukaannya.

"Lihat apa?" tanya seseorang seraya duduk dan bersender pada dinding di hadapanku.

"Kubangan air." Jawabku seadanya, tanpa mengalihkan pandang dari jendela.

Aku merasa Sehun beringsut ke arahku, menyandarkan kepalanya pada bantal dalam pelukanku, lalu ikut memandangi keluar jendela.

"Apa menurutmu cuaca hari ini akan cerah?"

"Mungkin." Jawabku sambil mengedikkan bahu. "Memang kenapa?"

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan siang."

"Kebetulan aku juga sedang ingin permen kapas."ucapku.

"Jongin." Sehun memanggilku dengan suara beratnya, hingga membuat semua perhatianku mengarah padanya.

"Apa?" tanyaku seraya memandang mata tegasnya yang menghanyutkan hingga tiba-tiba saja kepalaku ditarik untuk merunduk kebawah dan bertemu bibirnya yang lembut dan lumatannya yang manis.

"Sudah." Ucapnya yang tak dapat di mengerti, setelah memisahkan bibirku dengan miliknya.

"Apanya?"

"Permen kapas. Kau pernah bilang jika rasa mulutku seperti permen kapas. Jadi sudah kukabulkan."

Aku mendecak, "Kau memang pintar mencari kesempatan, dasar otak bandit."

"Seperti teori ekonomi dasar, jika kau pintar cari peluang, maka kau akan mendapat keuntungan."

Aku menatapnya kesal, "Aku bukan bongkahan peluang ekonomi."

"Memang bukan. Yang menjadi peluang ekonomi disini adalah sang 'kesempatan' dalam waktu yang terbatas."

Entah mengapa aku merasa pembicaraan ini seolah seperti dua ahli ekonomi yang mendebatkan perkembangan pasar.

Tapi perkataannya memang ada benarnya juga. Waktu yang kami punya memang tidak begitu banyak dan terbuka hanya untuk melakukan _skinship_ kecil.

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin memakan permen kapas sungguhan." Aku mulai beringsut.

"Yang tadi tidak cukup? Atau ingin kuberikan lebih?" wajah datar menyebalkan itu memancarkan ekspresi menyeringai menyebalkan.

"Aku ingin memakan yang sungguhan. Bukan hanya sekedar 'merasakan'." Aku berujar kesal.

"Memakan ya….." gumamnya ambigu, seraya matanya menerawang ganjil.

Aku berkacak pinggang, "Dasar otak bandit. Kriminal."

Lalu meninggalkannya yang masih belum beringsut sembari terkekeh.

.

.

.

"Jadi, hanya jalan-jalan biasa seperti ini?" tanyanya sambil menggenggam tanganku hangat di sepanjang jalan dengan emperan berbgai maca toko di pinggirnya.

"Memang apa yang kau harapkan?" tanyaku balik, seraya memasukkan gumpalan permen kapas ke dalam rongga mulutku.

"Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih.."

"Jangan mulai." Potongku.

"Aku hanya berfikir kita menonton film, atau dilanjutkan makan malam. Kurasa sekarang otakmu yang bandit."

Aku merasa malu, "Kenapa kau menyebalkan sekali sih?" ujarku gemas. "Lagipula kan tadi kau sendiri yang bilang 'ingin jalan-jalan siang' bukan 'menonton film atau makan malam'."

"Kenapa kau mengartikannya secara harfiah, sih?" suaranya terdengar gemas.

"Kau sangat tidak cocok meniruku," ucapku seraya tertawa dan memasukkan segumpal permen kapas ke dalam mulutnya, "Tapi Hun… aku lebih suka kencan kita yang seperti ini. Natural. Hanya berjalan di sepanjang jalan sambil berpegangan tangan, berbagi cerita, bercanda tawa, saling mengejek, dan diselingi permen kapas yang mencair dalam lidah."

"Aku tidak butuh yang lebih, selama yang natural lebih melengkapi." Ucapku pelan.

Sehun menggenggam tanganku lebih erat. Lembut, kokoh dan hangat seperti biasa.

"Dan kau tahu bagian terbaiknya, Hun?" aku bertanya bertepatan dengan angin musim gugur yang berhembus menerbangkan dedaunan, mengorbankan demi berlangsungnya kehidupan sebuah pohon yang menjadi tonggaknya selama ini.

Sehun memandangku lembut, menanti jawaban. "Aku suka. Sangat suka saat kita berjalan, angin musim gugur menghembuskan daun-daun kuning yang gugur dari pohon ke arah kita. Seperti saat ini. Seolah menjadi pengiring dalam setiap langkah kita. Itu terasa…." Aku berhenti sesaat mencari kata yang tepat, "Magis."

Kami berdua meniti jalan dalam keheningan sesaat. Menikmati momentum yang kusukai dari musim gugur.

"Tapi aku tidak masalah jika kau berfikiran lain."ucapku memecah keheningan. "Setiap orang mempunyai selera tersendiri."

"Kau memang berbeda."Sehun berkomentar lembut. "Aku memang mempunyai pandangan lain. Tapi aku menyukai cara pandanganmu.""

Dan dengan itu Sehun memelukku diantara guguran daun-daun kering berwarna kuning. Membuatku merasa momentum seperti ini jauh lebih magis. Jauh lebih dalam. Dan… jauh lebih tenang. Damai.

"Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu."bisiknya pelan.

' _Aku juga, Hun…'_

.

.

.

.

Aku memandangi papan transparan Rencana Masa Depan-ku. Dengan _background_ langit yang gelap bertabur bintang yang redup, menjadikan tulisan-tulisan itu lebih terlihat.

Sudah banyak poin-poin biru yang dilingkari warna merah, tapi masih ada beberapa yang hanya berupa sederet tulisan biru. Tidak terdapat begitu banyak polesan berwarna hijau. Dan ada beberapa gambar _random_ berwarna ungu. Roket, bintang, beruang, lebah, potongan kue, diagram asal-asalan, bendera nasional Inggris…

Aku tersenyum memandangi bidang transparan itu.

"Apa yangsedang kau pikirkan?"

Aku menoleh kala mendengar suara itu, dan mendapati dirinya dengan wajah yang sedikit kusut.

"Apa yang terjadi padamu?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan." Ucapnya datar.

"Aku hanya sedang memandangi Rencana Masa Depan kita."jawabku, "Dan kau?"

Dia terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab, "Hanya masalah kecil. Tidak terlalu penting."

Aku mengendus kebohongan yang diutarakannya. Tapi aku tetap diam. Dia akan berkata jujur pada waktunya.

Tiba-tiba aku terlintas sesuatu, "Hun, jika aku meminta satu permintaan, apa kau bisa mengabulkan?"

"Aku akan berusaha merealisasikannya jika itu masih dalam batas wajar."

"Aku ingin kita berkencan. Tapi bukan kencan klise seperti menonton, _dinner_ , atau hal semacamnya. Aku ingin kencan kita berbeda. Kencan yang sangat membekas." Ucapku seraya memeluk lutut.

"Hmmm… seperti bercinta seharian? Di semua sudut? Bukankah itu membekas?"

Aku melayangkan tatapan tajam, "Dasar kriminal, otak bandit, dangkal," semburku kesal, "Itu hanya akan menguntungkan satu pihak."

Sehun menyeringai aneh, "Memangnya kau tidak diuntungkan? Kupastikan juga kau akan…"

"Cukup."potongku seraya mengubah posisi duduk. "Jangan tularkan virusmu pada otakku."

Sehun malah terkekeh lalu meletakkan bantal diatas pangkuanku dan rebahan diatasnya.

"Bintangnya sedang redup." Ujarku.

"Mungkin karena _light pollution._ Setidaknya mereka masih terlihat bersinar."

Aku menyetujui dalam diam.

Sesuatu kembali terlintas di kepalaku, "Hun aku tahu."bisikku seraya mengusap rambutnya. Aku tahu dia suka dimanjakan seperti ini.

"Hm?"

"Aku ingin kita berkendara. Menghabiskan berhari-hari menelusuri jalanan kota, melihat sesuatu yang menakjubkan. "

"Berpetualang?"

"Apalagi?"

"Kau terlalu banyak menonton acara-acara seperti itu. Aku tidak suka menaiki _Jeep._ "

Aku mendecak, "Bukan petualangan _offroad_ seperti itu, aku juga tidak suka naik _Jeep_ ngomong-ngomong. Suaranya berisik dan tidak leluasa. Maksudku mobil dengan atap yang bisa dibuka, seperti….."

"BMW Seri 2 _Convertible_?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak begitu mengerti soal jenis-jenis mobil. Intinya seperti itu. Menyusuri jalanan panjang seperti _Route 66_ di Amerika atau _Australia's Highway_ di Australia. Atau jalanan yang lain."

"Kencan macam apa itu? Terdengar aneh."

Aku mencubitnya, antara gemas dan kesal, "Bisa tidak sih, jangan bersikap menyebalkan?"

"Aduuh… sakit, Jongin."Sehun mengusap lengannya. Meluncurkan pandangan protes.

Aku tidak menghiraukannya, mengambil spidol lalu mulai menambahkan satu poin dalam Rencana Masa Depan; _Kencan spesial dengan_ _berkendara menyusuri jalanan yang panjang bersama Sehun._

"Itu mimpi untuk berdua, seharusnya. Karena kau menuliskan nama 'Sehun' di dalamnya. Dan kalimatmu itu tidak efektif. Terlalu panjang." Celoteh Sehun.

"Jangan hanya berkomentar. Kau bukan kritikus."cibirku seraya menyerahkan spidol berwarna hijau. "Ingin menulis sesuatu?"

Sehun mengambil spidol itu lalu beringsut menulis sesuatu.

"Berkencan aneh dengan seseorang yang istimewa?" tanyaku, antara tersipu dan jengkel, "Seharusnya lebih spesifik."

"Biar saja." Katanya cuek lalu kembali rebahan.

.

.

.

"Jongin." Tiba-tiba suara _Eomma_ menginterupsi kegiatanku yang sedang merapikan rak sepatu.

"Ya?" aku segera mendatangi asal dari panggilan itu. Dapur.

"Tolong bantu _Eomma_ membuat omelet. _Appa_ dan _Hyung-mu_ akansegerapulang _._ " Perintah _Eomma_ seraya membalik pemanggangnya, dan menunjuk dua buah paprika dengan sebilah pisau.

"Jongin _Hyung-_ mu memang hebat." _Eomma_ membuka pembicaraan.

Aku memutar bola mata, "Semua orang juga tahu."

"Kali ini dia benar-benar hebat. Dia mendapatkan beasiswa untuk melanjutkan _study_ di Amerika!" _Eomma_ berujar bahagia.

Adukanku pada adonan omelet terhenti sesaat. Celoteh _Eomma_ sudah tak banyak lagi yang ku tangkap. Aku tersenyum getir. _Hyung_ -ku memang hebat. Dan aku bukan apa-apa dibandingkan dengannya.

.

"Jongin, kenapa omeletnya tipis sekali?" _Eomma_ menatap sang omelet dengan tatapan heran.

"Memang kenapa? Itu terlihat lucu. Persegi panjang yang rapi. Seperti Pizza." Aku menyebutkan nilai estetika yang ku lihat.

"Tapi omelet tipis seperti itu tidak enak dimakan." Suara _Eomma_ terdengar gemas.

"Loh, memangnya bentuk bisa mempengaruhi rasa ya?" tanyaku polos, tapi entah kenapa yang malah membuat _Eomma_ memelototkan matanya ke arahku. Apa aku salah bicara?

"Sudah, sudah, sini biar kucicip." Ucap _Hyung_ -ku menengahi. Dia mengambil garpu lalu memotongnya sebagian. Merasakan bagian kecilnya dengan lidah.

"Enak, kok. Seperti buatan _Eomma_ biasanya." Komentarnya.

"Itu memang _Eomma_ yang membuatnya."jawab _Eomma_ datar.

Loh kok?

"Tadi _Eomma_ bilang…" aku menyuarakan protesku.

"Tapi Jongin yang memanggangnya."lanjut _Eomma_ memotong kalimatku.

Benar juga. Aku hanya bagian mengaduk adonan lalu memanggangnya. Aku beringsut sebal. Tapi malah disambut kekehan kecil dari _Appa_ dan _Hyung_ -ku.

.

.

.

Aku memasuki kamar Sehun hari itu, membawa secangkir susu hangat lalu duduk di pinggiran kasur. Menunggu sang pemilik kamar datang ke sarangnya.

Dan saat cairan kecoklatan yang manis itu sudah mencapai setengah gelas, orang yang kutunggu membuka pintu sarangnya. Aku melihat sekilas keheranan dalam matanya.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Hanya ingin bersantai di sarangmu. Tidak boleh ya?" aku menyakan pertanyaan yang jawabannya sudah kuketahui.

"Kau tahu jelas jawabannya."jawabnya datar.

Aku tersenyum geli. Lalu memperhatikannya merapikan beberapa barang yang berserakan.

"Apa kau salah tingkah?" aku mencoba menggodanya.

"Kenapa harus?"jawabnya datar yang semakin melebarkan senyumku.

"Karena ada aku. Disini. Memperhatikanmu. Dari atas tempat tidur." Ucapku sambil mengosongkan gelas dari cairan coklat itu, lalu menaruhnya di lantai.

"Tidak juga. Justru aku tidak tahu apa tujuanmu disini." Ucap Sehun.

"Iya ya.. apa tujuanku disini? Aku juga menanyakan hal yang sama." Aku berkata sambil menaikkan kedua kakiku diatas tempat tidur, "Menurut otak banditmu apa?" aku menggodanya, tertawa dalam hati seraya menatapnya dengan mata polos penuh kepalsuan.

"Jangan menggodaku, Jongin," ucapnya datar, kedua tangannya bersedekap di depan dada dengan tubuh bersandar pada meja belajar, "Kau tahu jelas resiko dari memberikan sebuah peluang kepada kriminal."

Aku tertawa, memutuskan untuk berhenti menggodanya walaupun aku ingin terus melakukannya, "Kau mengatakannya seolah kau memang seorang kriminal sungguhan."

Aku beringsut berdiri, "Yasudah, aku akan keluar."

Tepat saat aku akan meraih kenop pintu, tangan Sehun mencekal tanganku.

"Jong, ada yang ingin kukatakan."ucapnya dengan suara berat.

Aku tahu jika dia sudah berbicara seperti itu, berarti ada perihal serius. Dengan menahan perasaan bergejolak di hatiku, aku mencoba menampilkan senyum, "Ya katakan saja. Jangan dipersulit."

' _Aku sudah tahu, Sehun…'_

"Aku akan kuliah di Amerika."ucapnya masih dengan nada yang sama. Matanya memandang mataku, mungkin mencari-cari 'reaksi' setelah dia memberikan 'aksi'.

Aku berusaha tersenyum, menahan gejolakan itu, "Bukankah itu bagus? Kau mendapat beasiswa disana. Di negeri Paman Sam. Itu suatu kebanggaan."

Aku melihatnya… tercekat? "Kau tidak terkejut?" tanyanya.

Aku tertawa singkat, "Tentu saja terkejut, bodoh. Aku tidak tahu jika kakakku yang datar dan menyebalkan ini ternyata sepintar itu."

Rahangnya terlihat mengeras. Dia terdiam sesaat. Diluar perkiraanku.

"Kenapa harus berbohong, Jongin?" tanyanya datar. "Gerak-gerikmu mengatakan kau sudah tahu. Dan kau... terlihat tidak sesenang itu."

Apa aku sejelas itu? Seperti buku yang terbuka? Seperti kaca transparan?

Aku sedikit menunduk, mencoba menutupi kegetiran itu dengan senyuman, "Lalu menurutmu apa yang harus kulakukan? Menahan dirimu untuk tidak pergi? Itu tindakan bodoh, Sehun. Itu kesempatanmu sekali seumur hidup dan aku tidak mempunyai hak untuk itu." Aku menggigit bibir.

"Aku tahu, Jongin. Aku tahu. Tapi…" dia beringsut memelukku,"aku belum siap jauh darimu."

Aku mencoba tertawa, "Itu hanya masalah waktu, Hun. Nanti juga akan terbiasa."

Pelukan sehun mengendur, "Kau tidak mengerti, Jongin."

"Apanya yang tidak kumengerti? Aku mengerti dengan jelas. Aku juga sedih, takut tidak bisa bertemu denganmu dalam waktu yang lama, aku akan kesepian." Aku melepas pelukannya lalu menghadapnya.

"Lebih dari itu semua, Jongin. Aku hanya.. takut kehilanganmu."

' _Itu juga yang kurasakan Sehun…'_

"Tidak mungkin kita akan kehilangan satu sama lain. Kita adalah saudara, apa kau lupa?" aku mencoba bercanda di tengah retaknya emosi, yang malah justru menyuarakan tawa hambar.

Rahang Sehun kembali mengeras, aku tahu dia paling tidak suka topik seperti ini. Tapi, bagaimanapun juga aku ingin dia melihat hubungan ini lebih realistis, melihat secara objektif.

"Hubungan kita selama ini tidak bisa lebih dari ini, Hun. Kau tahu itu. Kita hanya berputar-putar pada poros yang sama. Jadi.."

"Jadi kau tidak menganggap hubungan ini serius? Kau menganggap perasaanku hanya perasaan sesaat? Tidak serius? Hanya main-main? Hanya angin lalu?"

"Kenapa kau tidak mengerti?" aku mulai frustasi.

"Justru kau yang tidak mengerti." Sehun berucap dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. "Aku sudah berkencan dengan siapapun yang menjadi tipeku. Aku sudah meniduri sebagian dari mereka. Tapi tak ada satupun dari mereka yang membuktikan padaku jika perasaanku padamu hanya perasaan sesaat. Aku selalu mengingatmu, sekalipun di malam-malam yang panas dengan mereka."

Aku tercekat. Aku tidak menyangka dia sudah sejauh ini. "Hun…"

Terasa seperti bilah-bilah pisau terhunus satu demi satu, membuka luka demi luka. Rasanya sakit saat mengetahui dia sudah melewati banyak malam-malam terkutuk itu. Sakit saat tahu dia bermain api, walaupun aku tahu dia punya tujuan melakukan itu. Bahkan aku tidak pernah merasakan malam-malam seperti itu dengannya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang lebih sinting disini." Ujarku, tertawa pahit.

Sehun memelukku, ikut merasakan kegetiran itu, "Kita berdua memang sudah sama-sama sinting. Bahkan sejak sebelum hubungan ini dimulai."

Lalu dia menciumku lembut. Rasanya masih seperti permen kapas, tapi ada yang berbeda, aku tidak tahu pasti apa itu, tapi rasanya benar-benar ada yang berbeda.

"Aku mencintaimu, Jongin,"dia membisikkan kalimat sakral itu pada akhirnya, "… dan itu membunuhku."

.

.

.

Hari sudah berganti begitu cepat, aku mengantarnya ke bandara keberangkatan Internasional. _Appa_ Dan _Eomma_ telah bergantain berbagi pelukan dengannya hingga tiba giliranku.

Kami saling bertukar pandangan, menyelami mata masing-masing, mencari kebenaran. Hingga dia memelukku erat.

"Kau ingat rencana tentang kencan aneh itu?"tanyaku, nyaris berbisik.

"Tentu saja."bisiknya.

"Mungkin kau bisa merealisasikannya disana."

"Tapi aku sudah berjanji padamu."

"Memang denganku. Tunggu saja sampai ada kesempatan aku menjengukmu disana."

"Akan kutunggu. Dan.. jaga hatimu baik-baik."

Aku tertawa hambar, "Ya. Kau juga."

Kami berpelukan cukup lama, hingga _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ menegur kami.

" _Well_ , sampai jumpa adik kecil. Jangan rindukan aku."

"Jangan merasa terlalu bebas, _hyung_. _Eomma_ dan _Appa_ tidak akan melepasmu begitu saja." Ujarku setengah bercanda.

' _Dalam kepalusan ini, aku sudah merindukanmu, bahkan sebelum kau menghilang dari sudut pandangku.'_

.

.

.

.

Aku menyusuri jalanan yang tidak terlampau ramai, ini musim panas kedua setelah hari keberangktan Sehun, dan aku masih belum menemuinya lagi. Dia terkendala banyak urusan, dan sekedar liburan untuk kembali ke Korea, mustahil katanya, dan aku hanya bisa mencoba memahami situasnya disana sembari memandangi tulisan kecil berwarna hijau di pojokan Rencana Masa Depan; _Bisakah aku berharap satu saja hal yang mustahil menjadi mungkin? Seperti menikahi orang yang tak seharusnya untuk kucintai?_

Menangis dalam diam. Tanpa isakan. Aplikasi canggih seperti _Skype_ tidak memberiku kepuasaan karena terkendala waktu. Kami berada di belahan bumi yang bertolak belakang. Disini terang, disana gelap. Begitupula sebaliknya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah deringan telepon menyadarkanku saat menunggu lampu hijau untuk pejalan kaki.

"Ya, _Eomma_ , ada apa?" suara isakan terdengar di seberang sana, memberiku firasat yang ganjil. Aku sedikit tepekur, tidak menyadari lampu lalu lintas usdah berubah warna dan orang-orang sudah mulai melangkah.

" _Eomma_ dapat telepon dari Amerika, Jong…"

Aku bergetar, firasat ganjil itu semakin menjadi, tapi aku mulai melangkahkan kaki sebelum lampu itu kembali berubah warna, "Kenapa? Ada apa?"

" _Hyung-mu_ , Jong…" aku menggigit bibir, berdoa semoga dia baik-baik saja, " _Hyung-mu_ kecelakaan, dia tidak tertolong."

Lalu dengan itu aku lemas, dan terjatuh. Sebelum semuanya menjadi gelap, aku melihat sebuah mobil melintas dengan cepat. Tepat kearahku. Dan beberapa suara orang yang berteriak.

Tak lama, semua menjadi gelap. Kegelapan total. Dan begitu hening.

Samar aku melihat sosok pucat dalam kekaburan, berdiri tegak tanpa gerakan. Aku mengenalinya. Sangat mengenalinya, _"Aku mencinaimu, Hun.."_ bisikku sendu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

Oke, jangan gantung saya terkait endingnya. Ini hanya FF sekali lewat alias Oneshoot dan….. ya gitu aja.

Dan maaf soal tidak mengupdate apapun selama beberapa bulan ini, bukannya ga ada kendala untuk nge-post. Melainkan kendala untuk membuat cerita itu sendiri. Ada beberapa _suck stuffs_ dan ditambah _mood swings_ saya yang bertambah parah. Jadi ya… gitu.

Terlepas dari curhatan saya, ada yang ingin mengkritik cerita aneh diatas?


End file.
